Pinky, Hannibal, and the Brain
by JustTJ
Summary: Crossover with Pinky & the Brain This is a villain story by using my favorite Heylin Villain of Xiaolin Showdown, Hannibal Roy Bean, who teamed up with Pinky & the Brain in order to rule the world. CHAPTER FOUR UPDATED! COMPLETE!
1. Teaming Up

**Pinky, Hannibal, and the Brain**

**By JustTJ**

**This is my second/half FanFiction. Please Read & Review.**

It was that night at the Acme Lab. A tall rat named Pinky was climbing up in the cage bars while Brain looked outside the cage.

"Gee, Brain," Pinky said. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky," Brain said. "Try to take over the world."

Then, a voice called out.

"Need a hand?" it said.

When Pinky and Brain looked up on the shelves through their cage, Hannibal Roy Bean was standing. He landed right near the cage door, unlocked it, and let Pinky and Brain out.

Here is the theme song except it's a little different.

They're Pinky, Hannibal, and the Brain

Yes, Pinky, Hannibal, and the Brain

Two are the smart ones

The other's insane

Two of them are laboratory mice

With Gene Captor Spice

They're Pinky, Hannibal, and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain

When Pinky and the Brain

First met Hannibal

By the rising of the sun

The three will control the world

They're Pinky, Hannibal, and the Brain

Yes, Pinky, Hannibal, and the Brain

They're twilight campaign

It's easy to explain

To prove their evil worth

They'll overflow the Earth

They're Pinky, Hannibal, and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain

NARF!

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter two is coming up, I hope.**


	2. Enemies VS Enemies

**Chapter Two**

In the Acme Lab, Hannibal and Brain were working on something usual. First off, they were wearing small welder's masks, you know, the mask that protects your face from getting burned, but it has a little glass case so you can see through when you're working on something, while Brain was using a flame thrower on something metal. Meanwhile, Pinky was watching Family Guy on FOX.

"Yeah," Brain said. "Peter's not the type of guy when it comes to you and other men. Like the time at the movies...and when you went to that concert, and it was last Saturday night..."

Up above the shelves, Hannibal and Brain couldn't stand it with Pinky watching Family Guy and laughing all the time. Brain lifted up his Welder Mask.

"Pinky!" Brain said. "Do us a favor and turn that thing off!"

"Like what, Brain?" Pinky asked.

"Tell me again why you befriended this idiot?" Hannibal asked Brain.

"Don't ask," Brain said as he lifted down his welder mask as he continued. "Hold that thing on the edge, will you?"

Hannibal Bean did what Brain said. Pinky soon joined them and stepped closer to the flames.

"Ooh...ahh," Pinky said.

When Brain stopped, Hannibal and Brain lifted up their masks and find Pinky's eyes all red and purplish.

"Does he always does something like this?" Hannibal asked.

"Trust me," Brain said. "The good news, Pinky, that I depend on your help."

"What's the bad news, Brain?" Pinky asked.

"I depend on your help," Brain said. "Now do us a favor and pull that switch over there."

Pinky ran towards two switches, one's red and one's blue.

"Which switch, Brain?" Pinky asked.

"The red one," Brain answered.

"Okay," Pinky said as he pulled the blue switch instead of the red one.

"Wait," Hannibal said. "Does he know which color is which?"

That shocked the Brain.

"Pinky!" Brain said. "Wait!"

It was too late. The shelves exploded that made all three of them fall to the desk. Then, the shelves collapsed on top of them. They got out and dusted themselves.

"Hannibal," Brain said. "Remind me to hurt Pinky when we take over the world."

"Sure will," Hannibal said.

Pinky got up.

"Is that your idea for ruling the world, Brain?" Pinky asked.

Brain just stood there.

"Hannibal, can you turn away for a few seconds?" Brain asked.

"Sure will," Hannibal said as he turned around.

He just saw a white flash and a sound. When he turned back around, he saw Brain holding a pencil and Pinky knocked down to the ground.

"That will keep him busy for a while," Brain said.

"Hopefully, yes," Hannibal said.

They thought they heard a chuckle. When they turned around, they saw Brain's enemy, Snowball.

"Who's that?" Hannibal asked.

"Snowball," Brain said. "What are you doing here?"

"To come by to check up on my old friend," Snowball said.

"We were never friends," Brain said. "And you know it."

"Oh, really?" Snowball asked. "That's not all I came here for. I just came here to let you say hello to my new friend."

Then, out of the shadows, was Chase Young.

"Chase Young," Hannibal said. "Come to try to destroy me again?"

"Actually," Chase said. "Snowball and I teamed up to destroy both of our enemies."

"Make that three," Brain said. "Pinky was."

The four saw Pinky got up, with dizzy-eyes.

"That seems feasible," Chase said.

"Indeed," Brain said.

Snowball got on Chase's shoulder.

"We'll see each other again, soon," Snowball said as they stepped into the shadows and mysteriously disappeared.

"Who were they, Brain?" Pinky asked.

Brain hold up the pencil again and hit Pinky with it again that made him fall to the ground.

"If I do something like that, I should get use to it," Hannibal said.

"Yes, you will," Brain said. "You sure will. But right now, our enemies must be thinking of something to rule the world!"

"What should we do about it?" Hannibal asked.

"Stop them from ruling the world," Brain said. "But for now, we need to get working."

**What is Pinky, Hannibal, and Brain's plan? What is Snowball and Chase up to? Does Hannibal and Brain have what it takes? We'll find out. Don't miss Chapter Three.**


	3. Losing Their Plot

**Chapter Three**

A few hours later after that little conversation, Hannibal, Brain, and Pinky got back to work on what they were doing. Then, finally, it was done.

"Are you sure this would work?" Hannibal asked.

"Trust me," Brain said. "It works before and it will work again."

"What do you think on calling it, guys?" Pinky asked.

Then there was silence for five minutes.

"We're not quite sure what we might call it, Pinky," Brain said. "But it could work."

He pressed a button, then, the item started moving. It takes form of a black metal lion, then a form of an alligator, then a form of a tiger.

"Perfect," Hannibal said.

"At least we can get this working," Brain said.

"Ooh, NARF!" Pinky said. "What's that?"

"That Pinky is…" Brain started to speak, but suddenly stopped. "Uh… Hannibal, can I have a word with you?"

"Certainly," Hannibal said as they moved far away from Pinky.

They were whispering to each other for more than ten minutes. Then, they walked over to Pinky.

"That Pinky is 'The Animal Formation,'" Brain explained, finally. "It's a robot that can chance into any time of animal."

"Brilliant, Brain and Hannibal," Pinky said. "Oh, wait, no, no. How are we supposed to make a ton of this?"

Their eyes widened up.

"We don't know that for sure, Pinky," Brain said.

"But I think I know," Hannibal said.

He took out a strange ring with a dragon-symbol on it.

"It's called 'The Ring of the Nine Dragons' Shen-Gon-Wu," Hannibal explained. "Use it on that and it can multiply into a any number below nine."

"Perfect," Brain said.

"Excellent," Pinky said. "Wait, no, no. If it can only multiply by nine, how are we going to make more of these to rule the world?"

Their eyes widened up again.

"How very hard to pronoun him," Brain finally said.

"Now what?" Pinky asked.

"First thing's first," Brain said.

He did an angry face, put his hands on the back of his head, and hit himself on the ground. He got up.

"There," Brain said. "I'm renewed."

He dusted himself off.

"This is really a serious problem," Brain said. "How are we supposed to encounter this?"

"Tisk, tisk, tisk," Hannibal said.

Pinky fooled around using the Ring of the Nine Dragons. As Hannibal Roy Bean saw him, he tapped Brain on the shoulder and pointed him to Pinky. When Brain saw that, both of them did a shocking face.

"Pinky, wait!" Brain said.

"Ring of the Nine Dragons!" Pinky said.

Then, he multiplied himself by nine.

"This could be a serious problem," Hannibal said. "The ring does not also multiply you but multiply your intelligence, potential, and ability."

"Oh no," Brain said as the nine Pinkies started running around, messing things up around.

All of them ran to the floor and started to party by playing the song Whisper by Evanescence.

"We're doomed," Brain said, putting his right hand on his face.

Hannibal laid one of his tentacle-like-arms on one of Brain's shoulders.

"When this is over, they'll be gone before you know it," Hannibal said.

"I hope you're right, Hannibal," Brain said.

He grabbed a screwdriver and hopped off the shelf and started destroying all the party stuff.****Then, all the Pinkies pushed each other and turned back into one Pinky. When Brain was done, he dropped the screwdriver and went back on the shelf, with the Ring of the Nine Dragons with him.

"Sorry you had to see that," Brain said.

"None taken," Hannibal said.

"Now let's try this," Brain said, putting the Ring of the Nine Dragons at the Animal Formation. "Ring of the Nine Dragons!"

Then, each Animal Formation multiplied into nine.

"Now all we need to do is to multiply each of them," Brain said. "But how are we supposed to do that?"

"We can try The Reversing Mirror," Hannibal said.

"But you told me those Xiaolin Warriors have it," Brain said.

"I'm not so sure," a voice called out from the shadows.

When they looked, they saw Chase Young and Snowball again.

"Tell me this is just a visit," Brain said.

"Actually, no," Snowball said.

"Looking for this?" Chase asked, holding up the Reversing Mirror.

"What?" Hannibal said. "How did you get the Reversing Mirror?"

"I sneak into the Xiaolin Temple Vault from time to time," Chase said, also holding the Emperor Scorpion. "EMPEROR SCORPION!"

Then, the Animal Formation's eyes turned very dark red.

"But I thought it could work on Shen-Gon-Wu," Brain said.

"I was just getting to that," Chase said. "REVERSING MIRROR!"

Then, the Animal Formations turned and faced against them.

"Animal Formations!" Chase said. "Rip them to pieces!"

Then, the Animal Formation charged right at Pinky, Hannibal, and Brain.

"Run for your lives!" Brain shouted, as they ran into the cage and locked it.

Then, each Animal Formation attacked and attacked the cage. They were kind of playing a game of catch. Then, Snowball gave out a whistle. Then, the Animal Formations walked up to them and bowed to them.

"That's our little revenge for now," Snowball said.

"But to be honest," Chase said. "We'll get our revenge when the time is right. Animal Formation, vanish."

Then, they disappeared into the shadows. The three got out of the crumbled cage.

"This is a really big problem," Brain said.

**Find out what happens next on Chapter Four.**


	4. Snowball & Chase VS Hannibal & Brain

**Chapter Four**

After what just happened, Brain was pacing back and forth, thinking of some way to stop Chase Young and Snowball from ruling the world.

"I know," Pinky said. "How about we run away and join the circus?"

"Bad idea," Hannibal said.

"Why?" Pinky asked.

"Don't wonder why," Brain said.

That's when he got shocked.

"Guys," Brain said. "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so, Brain," Pinky said. "Why would Mr. Young and Snowball go through all of this trouble just to do this?"

"Not that, Pinky," Brain said. "I meant if they multiply the Animal Formations, they'll send all of them all over the world trying to get revenge on all human kind! We must think of something to stop them!"

"I think I know what," Hannibal said.

Then, The Ying-Ying Bird flew through an open window and dropped down a small black box. Then, it changed into Hannibal's huge black armor.

"Awesome!" Pinky said.

"And to make things interesting..." Hannibal said. "Here..."

Hannibal gave Brain the Moby Morpher Shen-Gon-Wu.

"Morph yourself to turn yourself in human size," Hannibal said as he went inside his black armor.

"All right," Brain said. "Moby Morpher!"

Brain grew in human sized.

"What about me?" Pinky asked.

"Just, get on my shoulder and we'll go," Brain said.

Pinky quickly got on Brain's shoulders.

"And by the way," Brain said. "Moby Morpher!"

He turned Ying-Ying in a huge size, they got on, and Ying-Ying broke the walls and flew to the sky. They've been flying for a few hours until they reached to Chase Young's palace.

"We're here," Brain said.

They bust through the doors and found Chase Young and Snowball in human size.

"Snowball," Brain said as they got off. "How did you--"

"The Changing Chopsticks and the Reversing Mirror," Snowball explained.

"Whatever," Brain said. "We're here to stop you two from ruling the world."

"We'll, you'll have to deal with us first," Chase Young said as he turned into Reptilian Chase.

They begin to fight. Brain and Snowball were busy until Brain accidentally dropped the Moby Morpher. Brain, Snowball, Reptilian Chase, and Hannibal grabbed it at once.

"We challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami!" Brain said.

"But no Shen-Gon-Wu," Reptilian Chase said. "The winners will win the Moby Morpher, but the losers will pay the price."

"The game will be Water Flow," Hannibal explained. "The first person on one of the teams get out of a trench before it's filled with water loses."

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" everyone shouted except Pinky.

Then, the waterfalls grown huge, the contestants were standing in a huge pond. Pinky was high on an angle of the top of the trench.

"GON-E-TEM-PI!" everyone shouted.

Then, it started to flood up with water. Everyone started to run up. Reptilian Chase and Snowball was in the way.

"Going somewhere?" Snowball asked.

"No," Brain said. "But you two are."

Hannibal and Brain charged right at Snowball and Reptilian Chase. They didn't realized that the trench is flood with water. Brain made a plan.

"I have a plan!" Brain said. "I'll distract them while you make a run for it, Hannibal. Go now!"

"Right," Hannibal said as he started up and up.

"Oh no, you don't!" Reptilian Chase said.

Before Reptilian Chase can catch up to him, Brain grabbed him by his tail, and pushed Snowball out of the way and fell into the trench of water. The Xiaolin Showdown was over and Hannibal and Brain won. Ying-Ying and Brain were back in their original size and Hannibal was out of his armor. Pinky, Brain, and Hannibal got on Ying-Ying and flew away. They were back at the Acme Lab, which somehow got fixed. They were on the shelves, looking at their destroyed invention.

"I'll find a way to fix this," Brain said. "Pinky will help me."

"And I'll keep an eye on the Xiaolin Pipsqueaks," Hannibal said, who was still on Ying-Ying.

"Meanwhile, Pinky and I will think of another plan for tomorrow night," Brain said.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow night?" Hannibal asked.

"The same thing we do every night, Hannibal," Brain said. "Try to take over the world."

They're Pinky, Hannibal, and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain.

**The End**


End file.
